In the automotive field, recent vehicle designs have implemented features intended to enhance the experience of drivers and passengers. As an example, on-board entertainment systems have evolved from simple radio receivers to sophisticated multi-function devices that include navigation functions, multimedia file playback functions, video display functions, and telephone communication functions. As another example, comfort amenities available in some vehicles include heated seats, cooled seats, and seats with massaging capabilities.
Future developments, such as autonomous driving modes, will further increase user demand for an enhanced in-vehicle experience. As an example, autonomous driving functions are in the early stages of user adoption. Upon development and adoption of fully autonomous driving modes, users will be able to treat travel time as leisure time, and participate in leisure activities such as communicating with other persons or consuming media content.